cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizibeth Lescroix
=Appearance= Elizibeth stands on the shorter side in stature, and her build is thin and compact, not unlike a gymnast. Her blue eyes often stare into the distance, appearing unfocused and distant. Her hair is black and often pulled into a tight bun. Behind her ear, mostly concealed by her hair is a small fox paw tattoo. =History= Early Life Elizibeth speaks little of her parents except that they were lost to her while she was of a young age. It is unclear if she simply does not like to discuss it or if it is a memory she has deeply suppressed. Elizibeth has one known sister who was three years younger than her, Alyssa. She was left to fend for herself and her sister on the streets of Tarantia, and quickly turned to a life of petty theft to support herself and her sister. Her sister was often ill, and it fell on Elizibeth to tend to her, though she had little means to do so. After a botched attempt to steal a loaf of bread from a local baker, she was approached by a strange Zingarian man who introduced himself as Armando Delgado. Amongst other things, he promised Elizibeth and her sister a better life, training for Elizibeth to become a better thief, and care for Alyssa. All that he required was that Elizibeth do a small job for him first. Elizibeth was hesitant at first, but the opportunity was too much to pass up and her sister was only becoming more ill. She quickly accepted, despite not knowing the details. The job ended up to be a test as she quickly found out, one that lead her to take her first life. She was to steal a red gem from an old Stygian man who would be traveling through Tarantia. Though she usually worked unarmed, Armando provided a gift to her. A small non-ornate steel dagger. Function, he told her, was far more important than form. She accepted the gift uneasily and left to do her task. After tracking the old man over the course of a week, she found him on a near abandoned street, carrying the gem in a small satchel. Elizbeth was slow however, and chose a poor place to attempt to fetch the gem from the man's purse. Quickly finding herself with the man's hands around her bare throat she pulled the dagger from her belt and slashed the man ear to ear across his neck. Managing to just barely escape the guard, she returned to Armando with tear filled eyes to find he had planned for this all along. He presumed she'd fail to steal the gem undetected, and that she'd need to kill the man. However, anyone who witnessed the act would see it only as a failed theft. She had succeeded, despite not realizing it at first. Tragically, she found that during her absence her sister had fallen to her illness. With nothing left for her in Tarantia, she accepted Amarndo's offer to become his apprentice, and learn the ways of the assassin. Apprenticeship Elizibeth soon found Armando to be a strict and overbearing teacher, though an effective one. Her mind was sharpened and her body hardened while under is tutelage For several years she was at his feet, doing his bidding and killing who he asked. In return she lived a life she only could have dreamed of before, and was taught of many things, including literature, philosophy, and court etiquette. Her failures were not tolerated however, and she was punished harshly for even the smallest infraction. Eventually, as she grew and became wiser in the ways world, Elizibeth became suspicious of Armando. In the later years of her apprenticeship he had grown fat, slow, and punished her without explaining what she had done wrong. She would stumble upon a secret about the man that she has told few souls, and one night left him without a word. The dagger he had given her was planted firmly in his chest. Traveling, and a new teacher Elizibeth took to traveling alone after the death of Armando. He had left her with enough skills to muster up an decent living as a blade for hire. Work was easy enough to come by, and she grew to enjoy the hunt more with every kill. Information she found was also a valuable commodity, if you could find the right buyer. In Khemi, she was found by a Vendhyan woman, Shahe. Shahe took Elzibeth in as her mentor. Shahe was a gentler teacher than Armando, and Elizibeth took much from Shahe’s experience. They grew close, and for a time were lovers. All things come to an end however, and Elizibeth woke one morning to find that Shahe had disappeared without a trace. Meeting with a Fox Throughout her stay with Shahe, Elizibeth often felt a shadow watching over her. In the corner of her eye, she would often spot the tail end of a cloak disappearing around a corner, or feel a cold tingle rising on her neck. The disappearance of Shahe left Elizibeth in a rut, though she made every effort to keep herself composed. Alone in Khemi one night, she was approached by a shadowy figure. A feeling of dread washed over her, a feeling unlike any she had ever felt before. The cloaked woman beckoned Elizibeth to her side, she was to be this Woman’s daughter, and there was no choice in the matter, there never was. “We share a bond already” the woman told her, “We call upon the same power, one I know you tell nobody about” Elizibeth was aghast, there was simply no way that the woman could know about this. Nevertheless, she joined Mother’s side with a silent nod. “Your teachers before have taught you nothing, your life is just beginning now young Fox” Present Elizibeth recently has taken an Advisory role to Amaroq Blackclaw on behest of the one she calls sister, Ravin Maria Spirosko-Blackclaw. She is the owner and operator of the scribing company Liaisons, whose offices are based in her home city of Tarantia, though she has expanded her business to the southern city of Khemi. Much of her business is kept private, and on the surface she would appear to lead a life of leisure, spending much of her time doting on her young niece, Luna Blackclaw.